Petrova Pitter Patter
by Theatre-pixie
Summary: Katherine knew the second the cure was forced down her throat, Klaus would seek her out. She didn't expect to be beaten by Damon and handed over but she should have known that her enemies would take advantage. But with Elijah still looking for Katerina and Klaus making her a deal. The tiny sound of Petrova Pitter Patter could be on the cards. NOT KLAUS/KATHERINE. Complete
1. prologue

Okay so I was watching the episode where the whole original family and Ester come back and Klaus basically says he wants Elena to be human so she can pop out a kid. But she is now a VAMPIRE!

So I watched the series end and this came to mind. Klaus is going to snatch Katherine right up for hybrid making. But to pass on the blood line, she will have to have kids. ect ect. SO here is my story. This is the first chapter. please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. Tell me whether or not every one is in character thanks.

* * *

Katherine's eyes fluttered open. Every muscle hurt every inch of her body ached in agony. _Lay still let them heal._ Katherine reminded herself. This wasn't the first time she woke up after a fight.

A gust of wind blew her hair into her face; it was if the wind has washed the memories of what happened that day, back into her head. Elena. The cure. Human. Her surrounding also hit her. She was no longer in the high school corridor. The damp ground soaked into her back. More wind blew into her face. She was outside.

"What the hell?" Katherine muttered to herself. She tried to sit up but it was as if something was sat on her chest.

"No" she breathed out. "No" she continued to repeat to herself. "I can't be...no" her disbelief turned to anger.

"I will kill her" she growled managing to sit up. Her chest searing in pain.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Damon's voice asked her. She turned her head at a pain staking pace. "Human vs. vampire, not the greatest odd. I have better odds of making Stefan smile" Damon mocked stalking towards her.

"How is the Saint Elena? My last memory of her was my hand buried in her chest" Snarled Katherine. Damon's smile faltered. Katherine felt the pain before she saw Damon. Her broken body was slammed into a tree.

"That is from Elena" Damon growled, a sharp pain broke out across her torso as Damon's inhumanly fast foot kicked her. "And that is with love from me" Damon spat.

Katherine tried to hold back the tears that had sprouted in her eyes from the pain.

"What are you going to do Damon? Kill me? Couldn't do it when I was a vampire so you-"Katherine didn't get to finish her insult, Damon's hand was pinning her neck to the moist grass. Katherine's vision started to fade. Katherine in one last desperate attempt to free herself swung her arm up and hit Damon as hard as she could.

"Ha, I have felt more pain from a fly" Damon taunted giving her one last boot to her abdomen.

"But don't you worry your twist little mind Katherine. Even the most disgusting dogs find a home. I am sure dog and wolves get along"

"What are you talking about?" Katherine chocked out fear trickling down her spine. _No, he isn't- _

"Klaus was **delighted **by the information of a human doppelganger. You are going to be out our hair forever" Damon said. " He should be due pretty soon"

* * *

Be Honest was this any good. Or if the idea was any good tell me. REVIEW please thanks x

Maddii


	2. Brothers in arms

Well here is the second chapter,

the first chapter was more of a prologue that is why it is called prologue!(duh) So I thought I would post this now as a accompanied piece to hook you in may be BAH! this is hard to explain. Well here it is.

any way this is just an introduction to Klaus and Elijah enjoy :)

* * *

"I thought I made myself clear. She was to be alive when I got her" Klaus snarled. Damon didn't blink at Klaus' scowl. They were stood in the clearing that Damon had dragged Katherine to after Stefan took Elena home from the High School.

"She is alive. Do you hear that? A heat beat. A human heart beat" Damon retorted nudging Katherine's limp body with his foot. Katherine had lost consciousness a while back. Her body had curled into its self into a ball. Damon doubted it was out of fear but enjoyed knowing that he had finally beaten her.

"Barely" Klaus snapped. He surveyed Katherine's body. He could smell the blood that had seemed to be coming out from both her head and leg.

"Oh come on are you telling me you expected her in mint condition?" Damon asked. Klaus closed his eyes and exhaled. The Salvatore was testing the water; he didn't have time for that. He needed to get back to New Orleans.

"You and your precious Elena are free to play happy ever after. If I even catch a whisper of you and your dear brother conspiring against me or my family. Let's just say no amount of magic no amount of running will save you" Klaus threatened.

"Idle threats aside. I hope this is goodbye. I would say I would miss you but..." Damon trailed of a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I would say this so goodbye but, you know what they say mate, goodbye isn't forever. I will be seeing you again" and with that Klaus through the limp Katherine over his shoulder and speeded away.

"Niklaus what do you plan to do with her?" Elijah asked his voice hard void of all emotion. Katherine laid on the bed in one of the many rooms. She had been changed from her tight jeans and jacket to work out pants and an overly large shirt. Her wounds had been treated. But the smell of blood was still in the air. Her heat beat thumped like a beat to a drum in the air.

"As much, as it pains me to admit my faults to you brother. I have no idea. I could kill her" Klaus contemplated watching as Katherine stirred. Klaus turned his head watching and waiting for Elijah's reaction none came.

"We both know you only said that to bait a reaction from me" Elijah said giving Klaus the: _I know you to well _look. A small smile crept on to Klaus face.

"If you know me so well, like you claim. What do suggest I am planning?" Klaus asked as they ruined to leave the room.

"I am your brother, not a psychic. But I do know you won't kill her" Elijah said smoothing down his suit jacket as he watched Klaus dead bolt the door that lead to Katherine's room.

"True. I will get more benefits with her alive then dead. But don't think I am sparing her due to unresolved feeling you harbour for her" Klaus said his eyes darkening towards the end. Elijah barely controls the small glint of anger in his eye.

"I know Niklaus you made that perfectly clear when you brought her here and made Hayley change her and forced me to keep my distance" Elijah said but irritation seeped into his voice.

"Listen to me Elijah, that woman poisoned us. Tore us apart, she formed the cracks in our relationship which expanded into holes. But they are gone. We have filled those cracks in. We can be brothers again" Klaus lectured. Elijah sighed; appeasing his brother was becoming a daily task.

"You are right. But Niklaus I seriously think you and I should have a discussion about what we plan to do with her" Elijah bargained.

"I already have a plan in mind. Even you would think it would be generous of me" Klaus smirked.

* * *

Review please I love reviews. they are like my drug!


	3. Being Human

Wow guys just wow. Ten Reviews thanks. If I am honest with my self they felt the worst chapters I have written, not to mention they were both basically one big prologue So thanks.

**LisaLevine** - Thanks for your review, I am writing it so Klaus isn't Katherine's biggest fan. And don't you worry, there nay or may not be some Kalijah in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing on both chapters :)

**EpicNinjaWorld** -Thanks for the review. Sorry about my tiny chapters. It is only the beginning of the story and I don't want it to give to much away. And thanks for saying I am write I don't know why but that comment made me more confident so thanks. :) hope this longer

**1983Sarah** - Trust me when say Klaus is certainly brew up and idea. Thanks for the review. :)

**Mafencey, ****HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, and all those guest reviewers thanks :) you all get a smiley.**

**also for those interested parties there will be no Hayley/Klaus. I just think Hayley is a untapped area I wanna dig in. **

**this is basically the introduction of Katherine and the originals. **

* * *

Katherine slowly stretched her legs under the heavy brown cover. She was getting real sick of waking up and finding out she is in a new location each time. She felt the binding around the torso were someone had clearly treated her broken ribs and cuts. She had even received stitches on her head. But it was if her pulse was sending out pain waves. As she sat up the heavy brown silky cover fell to the floor. Being human didn't suit her. She lost her balance too easily. Falling to the floor upon multiple occasions as she headed to the drawers where a glass of water stood.

_Hayley has kindly informed me you may be thirsty. Not in the way you have grown accustomed to. _

_~ Niklaus_

The neat script lay next to the glass. Katherine balled it up in anger and threw it with all her might to the other side of the room. She picked up the glass and felt the over whelming urge to throw that against the wall too, just to prove she can still be destructive. But her throat was screaming out for water, it was dry and scratchy.

"Well should never pass up a free drink." Katherine muttered in false humour taking a tentative sip in case it held a sedative. "Even if it is water" she laughed to herself humourlessly at the situation she was in. It was like a god send as the refreshing liquid was drank. But she should have known better. It had been weeks since she had any actual food. Always drink blood, to satisfy her predatory urges. Her stomach was basically empty and the glass of water didn't settle too well.

Katherine couldn't keep the bile down as it rose in her throat. The sharp stabbing pain in her stomach was an indication that something was seriously up. Something she hadn't experienced in over 500 years. She doubled over and red bile spilled onto the carpet. The cream immaculate carpet. Katherine smiled slightly at that. It may be at her own cost but she had caused some petty form of havoc.

"Oh come on love. Why didn't you just throw up on the quilt? I now have to replace the carpet" Klaus' voice dimly reached her ears. He watched as she continued to empty what was a good week's worth of blood on to his newly fitted white carpet.

"What did you put in that drink?" She snarled.

"Nothing, it's your body reacting to being human after spending a good 500 years as a vampire" a woman with olive skin and brown hair responded handing her a cloth.

"Hayley. Are you his new toy?" Katherine asked her voice bitter as she tried to stand but her stomach screamed in protest.

"Now, now, lovelies please get along. I would hate for you to cat fight. We all know who would win. No need to shed blood" Klaus taunted his signature smirk dancing on his lips.

"I may be human but I could still kill a wolf" snarled Katherine.

"I am under Klaus protection. Nothing can touch me"

"Until you pop out his spawn and you are as disposable as yesterday's rubbish" Katherine barked at her as she finally pulled herself up on the bed.

"You talk a big game. For a human" Hayley smirked down at Katherine.

"Ladies, Ladies. I am here to get Katherine so we can discuss her...future" Klaus said tilting his head to the side.

"What makes you think I am willing to discuss how you are going to kill me?" Katherine snarled, but it was not as effective as it once was. Klaus smiled as if he had the same thought.

"Just because you are human doesn't mean you are not useful. Everyone can have a place in life's master game, whether you are the king or just a pawn"

"Let me guess you are king" Katherine bitterly spat as she limped towards Klaus.

"I am more than just the King, Darling" Klaus laughed. "I am your check mate"

"Still dramatic as ever." "Doesn't it get old?" She asked as Klaus shoved her into a room. She stumbled grabbing on to the table for support. The acidic smell of sick burned her noses as it stained her shirt.

"I will have to get use to how durable you now are" Klaus chuckled.

"Niklaus if don't wish her dead, maybe you should provide her with food." "Human food." Elijah informed Klaus as he took in Katherine's pale appearance. Her skin had long lost its attractive color. Her hair stuck to her head in sweat. He could smell the smell of vomit clearly. her brown eyes had lost their mirth and spark. She even seemed small to Elijah some how.

Katherine's head snapped towards his voice. His toneless, emotionless, calm voice.

"Elijah" she breathed out. She didn't expect him to help her, that would mean going up against his brother, something he never did for her. But neither did she expect him to work against her. She prayed he would be neutral in the situation, having no part in what was to happen to her.

"Hello Katherine. I believe my brother has planned a fair deal for you" Elijah's steely voice said. Not a hint of emotion. "Not that he has told me"

"Now what would a good plan be without the suspense"

* * *

So... How was it? I need to know if I got people in character that is like a must know. So please tell me. In a review or PM please I need to know it will help me a great deal. BTW I personally don't believe I have seen enough of Hayley's character so I am building her up in my mind and re-watch her scenes, so she is like really essential you tell me if you think I am portraying her correctly. Review please. thanks you lovely lot.

Tell me if there is any character you want me to introduce.


	4. dealing with the devil

Okay Okay, I felt guilty about the shortness of my chapter. This chapter is also short but I though may be you would forgive me as the chapters are like one big chapter...no?... ah well enjoy.

I know short but I have written future chapters which are pretty long. So sorry to all those who review about my chapters being short I promise future ones will be longer.

Thanks for the reviews. :) you all get a smiley face.

well here is where the main plot line is introduced I guess.

review please

* * *

"Well we both know how this will end. You will drain me for my Petrova blood to make more hybrids as you and Hayley drive off into the New Orleans sunset" Katherine growled. She slowly chewed on the fresh bread roll she had been given. It surprised her how appetizing food was, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. Klaus let out a humoured chuckle.

"Has the thought come to mind, about that maybe you should be polite to your hosts, after all you're human now" Elijah asked before taking a sip of his drink. Katherine's eyes narrowed. _What was with everyone highlighting that I am human. Did they get good karma every time they mentioned her humanity? I want some good karma._ Katherine thought to herself.

"I thought I was more than just some disposable human" Katherine said spitting out the word human like it was to foul of a word to speak.

"Trust me love, your are disposable." Klaus snapped at her. "But I am offering a deal that will benefit the both of us" Klaus explained.

"Does this deal involve turning me?" Katherine asked, already knowing the answer. Klaus barked a laugh.

"To be on the safe side I asked a few witch about the chance of you becoming a vampire again" Klaus stated slowly drawing out his answer to purposely aggravate Katherine. "You can become a vampire again. The thing is the only way to be turned after taking the cure is the head of your bloodline is to give you their blood, willingly. But since I am the head of your bloodline, I can't quiet bring myself to ruin my chance of a doppelganger" Klaus smirked at her. This boiled her blood, nature could be one cruel bitch.

"So what do you want then? What is the deal?" Katherine snapped.

"I really need the Petrova bloodline to continue, it is all but essential to my future hybrid race" Klaus said slowly. "Now I can't really trust you to wonder out by yourself. With you being human and all"

"Get to the point Klaus" she snapped.

"I want you to have a child" Klaus said, Elijah sat up in his seat, this was news to him.

"Excuse me" Katherine said shocked she looked to Elijah for assistance, he supplied none; just managing to hide his own shock. "No, I am not giving you a child. It is like some twisted Rumpelstiltskin tale"

"Hear me out" Klaus stated sounding amused "Choice one, I drain you of your blood now and make enough hybrids till I get bored and start looking for a serious loophole in nature. Or you have a child and its bloodline will be under my protection and so will you till your human days live out" Klaus said making it perfectly clear that she would not be changed back into a vampire as part of the deal.

"Until a doppelganger is born and you slaughter it for their blood" Katherine snarled.

"Not true, I would use them for their blood, little by little, and they can pass on their blood" Klaus mused obviously not thinking too far ahead.

"I am nothing but the start of a farm for you" she yelled at him. "Slaves for future prospects" Katherine rose from her seat as fast as her injured human form allowed her.

"Katherine, sit down" Elijah stated.

"No, I thought better of you Elijah. I will not be the start of some weird bloodline harvest"

"Why would you care? You would be dead long before a doppelganger appears" Klaus pointed out pouring himself some wine that Katherine guest had blood in it.

"They would still be from my bloodline" she snapped.

"Elena was from you bloodline and yet you almost killed her before your prompted transformation into a human" Elijah said. Katherine pursed her lips another low blow for Elijah. _Why is he so pissy with me? He broke up with me. Or does he have selective memory now._

"How do you propose I get pregnant?" she asked.

"Sperm donor, plenty out there. Once you have given you a healthy child you can walk away free. Protected by us, you do have many enemies out there. Citizens of mystic falls to name a few." Elijah offered before Klaus could make a disgusting comment. Katherine let out a breath, feeling over whelmed and scared, which were also some emotions she hadn't felt in years.

"We would also asked for a few eggs to keep in a basket, just in case your untimely death happens" Klaus added like a threat.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Katherine asked.

"Well you are human now. You do need sleep. You have until morning" Elijah said, which was more than Klaus had to offer. Katherine wasn't sure if she was thankful for Elijah's input or pissed off by it.

* * *

So how was it? review


	5. Twisted games

Wow 17 reviews, a good turn out so far thanks guys. I know this is short but it is the last chapter that has under a 1000 words so yah...uh sorry?

any way here it is.

Any for anyone that is curious as I have been PMed (probably not a word :p) yes I am English just in case anyone else was wondering, apparently it reflects in my writing. I am not sure if that is a good thing :/

any way here is the chapter I actually consider this one my worst yet but that is up to you to decided. I have also been asked will I be updating everyday. I don't know. I write a bulk of chapters in advance before publishing the first so I have a stock to post one everyday for a week just depend on whether I have the time

review!

* * *

The reality of being human finally hit Katherine as she lay in the new room that had darker carpet and Klaus had graciously gifted her with a bucket. She was human. Her senses were dulled. She could only hear to a certain distance. Her eyes sight dimmed. It was like going from ultimate HD, Blue ray, IMAX experience to basic cheap TV that has a cluster of pixels in the top corner. Even her smell wasn't as powerful;. She was slow and weak.

But what disgusted Katherine the most about her human form was blood. Katherine had been checking the gash on her head which had been bleeding and the mere sight of her own blood made her sick. Her stomach dropped and twisted.

"Mr Elijah Mikaelson has instructed me to deliver you breakfast" said a blonde woman who was a picture of beauty. Tall, slim and busty. Just Klaus' type.

"Are you under compulsion?" Katherine asked. Looking at the girl, she was almost robotic.

"Mr Elijah Mikaelson thought you would ask that and my response was to say yes and there is vervain for you in the tea" the woman said almost robotically. Katherine nodded her head in dismissal.

_I have asked that Vervain is to be put in your morning tea. To stop compulsion from both Klaus and those alike. Klaus is not aware of this._

_Elijah._

Katherine stared at the note. Before tearing it up into tiny pieces. She looked at the tray the blonde woman had brought in. It set of a delicious aroma. Katherine's mouth started to collect salver and her stomach yerned for what lay on the immaculate tray.

Toast with rich jam on it. Bacon and egg; both scrabbled and sun-side up. Some waffles. The earl grey tea that had been spiked with vervein sat next to a breakfast cereal.

_Wasn't sure what you eat. After all it has been 500 years_

_Klaus _

Klaus was becoming increasingly annoying as she spent more time with him. He was starting to grind on her nerves and not it the nice against a bath room door grinding way.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Hayley's voice came from the door way. That was also becoming annoying how she couldn't hear the bolts on her door being undone.

"I haven't been sick so you can report that to your master" Katherine snapped at Hayley who was leaning against the rich wooden door frame.

"Lucky, I have thrown up every morning this week" Hayley said picking up a slice of Katherine's toast.

"Why are you here She-wolf?" Katherine asked Hayley as she watched the pregnant woman nibble on the jam toast.

"Curiosity, I know people say it is the worst poison of all. But I wanted to know what your choice is"

"I don't really see why it is any of your business, wolf." Katherine snarled as she changed from her nightwear to, day wear.

"Look, I am just trying to be polite. We are both going to be stuck with each other if you choice to have a kid. We should be at least civil"

"Look, I don't know if you are looking for a bump buddy or what but I am not interested" Katherine told her, downing her now cold vervein tea. Hayley pursed her lips and tilted her head.

"I just want to see Klaus and Elijah and finish what we discussed last night" Katherine said pulling on her trade mark jeans. Before Hayley could retort her stomach turned and she ran for the blue bucket at the end of Katherine's bed.

"Oh there there, I am not an expert on demon babies but morning sickness last oh... 12 weeks" Katherine laughed.

"And how would you know?" Hayley growled into the bucket.

"How do you think Petrova bloodline carried on when I have been dead for 500 years" and with that Katherine flicked her hair and headed to the door.

Katherine let out a small gasp, when Klaus appeared in front of her as she strutted down the hall way.

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus asked.

"Looking for you actually" Katherine said composing her demeanor.

"Oh how the tables have turned" Klaus retorted as he walked Katherine into the study.

"I have come to a decision, I will take part in your twisted Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale" Katherine said.

"I am glad you have come to that decision, a child may help you rediscover Katerina" Elijah said to her his voice soft. Klaus' face hardened and sent his brother a dirty look.

"I doubt that brother. Katerina is long gone and dead." Klaus replied sending Katherine a dangerous look. Katherine just raised an eyebrow. Klaus turned to leave the room.

"You are to stay away from Bourbon Street" Klaus warned at her before storming from the room. Katherine just sat stirring her drink till she was sure Klaus was out of ear shot.

"Thanks for the tea" she whispered but knew Elijah could hear. Elijah nodded before rising.

"I still believe the Katerina I loved is in there. I plan to find her" Elijah told her before leaving the room to follow his brother.

* * *

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh how was it? tell me. and as for Elijah he is going to be well...don't wanna ruin it for you.


	6. A gift from Mother Nature

Thanks for the reviews love you guys so much. I mean wow I didn't expect so many reviews for this story so thank you :)

here is some Katherine/Elijah interaction.

I also want Katherine's human pregnancy 500 years ago to be a touchy subject for her and everything. Tell me if I am playing my cards right in this chapter. Thanks bye love ya review.

* * *

Elijah paced his brother's studio at the back of the house waiting for him to return. It was mad of Klaus to suggest Katherine to carry a child. He was shocked Katherine agreed.

"Are you mad brother?" Elijah demanded as Klaus flaunted into his studio.

"You already know I plan to take down Marcel, Elijah. Why the sudden change?"Klaus asked looking for a certain sketch book.

"I am not talking about your conquest on New Orleans. I am disgusted with what you plan to carry out with Katherine" Elijah snarled. Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I made it clear Elijah, Katherine and you were a ploy for her nothing else. Stop caring for her well being" Klaus snapped his voice dark and threatening.

"My feeling for her has nothing to do with this Klaus. Stop digging for something to hang over my head. How do you expect to accomplish all of this, conquer New Orleans and be home to lil' Katherine and baby hybrid to bed" Elijah asked.

"Oh no, I am not that naive I have a priority list. Katherine is at the bottom below the putting a new bulb in the guest bedroom. Any way you have always wanted the human side of Katherine, can't get any more human than being pregnant"

"What happens if her pregnancy all those years ago has left her unable to bare another child?" Elijah asked. Klaus paused obviously not think of that possibility.

"Then I take her blood and kill her" Klaus supplied. Elijah closed his eyes and exhaled.

.o0o.

One choice Katherine had been given about her pregnancy was the sperm donor. Apparently Klaus said it was a small gift to her. Katherine scoffed. _Gift my ass. _

"What is amusing?" Elijah asked from the door way, his voice making her jump. She shoukd start putting bells on people even those under compulsion stunk up on her and most of them were human or hybrids.

"Klaus has given me the honour of choosing a sperm donor. What a treat?" Katherine humourless chuckled. Elijah's lips turned at the side slightly. "I quiet honestly care which desperate-for-money-college –kid's sperm I use"

"Do you remember anything from your human pregnancy?" Elijah asked. Katherine looked distant for a minute. Emotions crossed across her face. Anger, sadness, fear more sadness. Just looking at her face answered Elijah's question. A painful memory, Elijah guessed as Katherine didn't verbally answer the question.

"What do you want Elijah?" Katherine asked; balling up a sheet, every now and again. Throwing them to the bucket, with, surprising, accuracy for a human.

"Why do you wish to make a 'bloodline harvest' for my brother?" he asked repeating she words from earlier.

"I don't want to die" was Katherine's only response.

"Is that your response for everything, are you always going to be motivated by survival" Elijah asked his voice growing hard and angry.

"I wouldn't have to be so motivated if it wasn't for you and your brother, hunting and hurting me" she snarled at him. Elijah's hand came to her neck lightly, forcing Katherine to look at him.

"I hunted you because you betrayed me. I am not hunting you now. No one but your enemies are and I am not your enemy Katerina" Elijah growled into her face. The hand on Katherine's neck let go. Katherine let out another scoff.

"What is humouring you now?"

"You really don't get it do you, you say you are always looking for Katerina. But you bring out the Katherine in me" Katherine said with her signature smirk. Elijah's eyes narrowed. Katherine slowly got up from her bed and slowly walked to the window her leg still hurting. She was spun around and pinned between the wall and Elijah.

"Care to explain the jest of me bring Katherine out" he muttered.

"Nope, you're smart. Work it out" Katherine smiled in an overly sweet way.

"Ow" she hissed as the pressure of the wall and Elijah pained her ribs.

"What is the matter?" Elijah asked pushing away from her and surveying her.

"Nothing" Katherine clarified not wanting to show weakness. Elijah's eyes scanned over her again. She may not notice she was doing it but she was hunched slightly; suggesting pain in the abdomen and chest. Making her look so small and human.

"You ribs are giving you a bother" Elijah stated. Katherine looked at him through her thick lashes.

"I am fine Elijah" she muttered pulling away from him before turning to the window to hide the pain on her face.

"Clearly, did Niklaus do this to you?" he asked his tone having a tint of menace.

"No." She answered flatly. "Look why are you truly here?" she asked. She got no answer. She sighed and composed herself before turning around. He was gone.

.o0o.

Hayley had a small smile on her face as she strutted into Katherine's room.

"Elijah miss me- oh it's you" Katherine snarled. "You know I am starting to regret not sending more people to kill you"

"Hello to you to, I brought you a present" Hayley said chucking a box at Katherine

"Tampons?" Katherine said disgusted

"Yes since you're human. A woman. Not pregnant yet, Mother Nature will come for her monthly visit"

"I'd say thanks, but I have received better presents" Katherine said throwing the box into the open en-suite door.

"You better hope you have a cycle" Hayley muttered her voice soft.

"Why, it may have been 500 years ago but the monthly. Not fun" Hayley let out a laugh.

"If you are unable to bare kids what do you think Klaus will do" was all Hayley said before turning to leave the room. Katherine sat in her wake. For the first time in years, fear consumed her like a fire.

.o0o.

"You were in Katherine's room again" Hayley stated as she headed into the kitchen where Elijah sat.

"Miss Maxwell, I don't see why it is any business of yours" Elijah breathed annoyed but trying to conceal it.

"It is not" Hayley offered, this wasn't the first time she has had this conversation about boundaries with Elijah.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I have business with Sophie to attend to"

* * *

well what did you think? It wasn't to great but hey! I thought may be it was slightly good? :/


	7. hybrid road trip

OKAY major Kaljah in this chapter. Also the science of IVF is not in this chapter as I magic is involved so the story moves a little faster. Also this is the longest chapter yet :)

Thanks for the reviews you guys...in the words of Lexi are EPIC!

tell me what you think.

FYI translation of Bulgarian is at the bottom

* * *

Katherine has never been so relieve in years. It had been four days since she had became human. Two days since she had been taken to New Orleans. She had woken up and her bed sheets had been bled on.

Klaus had taken Katherine and himself on a road trip _Shreveport._

"You do realize I will have to get hormone shots and stuff before I can actually become pregnant" Katherine pointed out as she sat in the back seat of Klaus' car.

"That is why we are driving out of New Orleans. We are going to visit a witch who so happens to be a doctor. She is going to get some of you eggs. Freeze some and cook some" Klaus said looking at her through his mirror.

"Now the plan is. We wait out in Shreveport for two weeks. That gives us time to harvest eggs and put a baby in you" Klaus

"Oh how romantic" Katherine snapped.

"What was it last time, romp in a stable?" Klaus asked. Katherine's eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing about my life 500 years ago Klaus" she snapped her voice full of venom.

"Oh touched nerves have we." Smirked Klaus in the mirror. Baiting Katherine for a reaction, she didn't give him one.

Shreveport was just as Katherine had remembered it. Not that she was awake for the two week period she was there.

.o0o.

_"So this is the doppelganger?" asked an Irish woman, her wild unruly red hair was pinned up on her hair._

_"Yes the one that got away. So Kiore how long do you suggest this will take?" Klaus asked._

_The odd woman circled around Katherine, eyeing her up. A crooked smile appeared onto her lips. _

_"If I do this all by magic, a week, but the pregnancy will be natural, I cannot guarantee she will carry the child full term. She has the same odds as any human" Katherine let out a breath but the panic was still evident._

_"Why is it not a guarantee?" Klaus asked eyeing the witch for lies._

_"The type of magic would need a sacrifice, to give life, life must be taken. A balance. But a life that is as valuable as hers. I only see one person a blonde girl. The name Caroline calls out to me"_

_"We will just have to go for human odds, wont we love" Klaus said gripping Katherine's shoulder._

_"Very well" Kiore croaked. The last thing Katherine remembers is her face been held between to icy cold hands._

.o0o.

Katherine felt like a bag of wet sand. She felt as if she was heavy and belonged to part of the mattress she was laying on. Her muscles ached slightly. But it was a delicious feeling stretching them. Murmurings sounded throughout her room. Katherine slowly opened one eye before opening the other.

"You said it yourself you have a gift" Elijah said. Katherine felt drawn to his voice the most. _Am I still in Shreveport? _No she was back in her bedroom. The boring egg shell painted walls and dark carpet.

"So tell us, is she with child?" Klaus asked looking at a brunette, who pulled a disgusted face at the man.

"Let me concentrate" snapped the brunette.

"I apologies for my brothers action. Miss Sophie" Elijah's ever authority bring voice said. Katherine tried to move but was too tried, too heavy, but she saw the woman close her eyes.

"Yes" Sophie whispered. Klaus beamed with joy at the prospect of having a doppelganger in a few 100 years time.

"Shame you couldn't have been this happy when it was your actual child" scolded Sophie, before turning to Elijah. "I am leaving now"

"I will walk you out" Elijah politely said smoothing down the front of his black suit.

Klaus moved from his position in the door way and crept towards Katherine. She still couldn't move. Panic started to grip her like a vice. Klaus knelt down next to the bed.

"In case you are wondering I compelled you to stay like this while in Shreveport, guess it hasn't wore off yet" Klaus chuckled. "But I thought I would come and share my congratulations to your little bun in the oven" and with that Klaus rose and left Katherine's room.

Katherine laid there deciding sleep was the best action right now.

.o0o.

Elijah watched as Katherine slept, her body finally being released from the compulsion as it moved around the bed. She was dreaming and more Elijah watched more he knew it wasn't a good dream.

"Не моето момиче. Momma моля. Папа моля. Нека притежателя. Momma. Momma моля. Папа моля ви" Katherine muttered in her sleep. Her voice sounded so broken and her fists grasped at the sheet. It is moments like these Elijah know Katerina is still in there. Her body tenses and her heartbeat quicken. She is awake.

"Morning" Elijah said as he was sat near the window. Katherine tested her arms and legs before pushing herself up into sitting position.

"Well congratulations on the child" Elijah said his voice empty. He didn't know what emotion to convey. What was the appropriate response? "_Good job, you're not going to die yet". _No. There was no appropriate response so he kept his voice void of all emotion.

"I could lose it you know" Katherine's voice held fear.

"Yes all pregnancies have risks" Elijah said rising from his seat.

"True but not everyone has to carry the child fearing for their lives if they lose it. I feel like Anne Boleyn" Katherine moaned. Elijah smiled slightly.

"Did you share the same queries with your last pregnancy?" Elijah asked. He had been curious ever since Klaus had sprung the whole deal upon her, Elijah would find her talking in her mother tongue about past events in her sleep.

"That is the one thing we never discussed. We discussed, flowers, ways of courting, love. We have talked about killing Klaus. Getting the cure. The Salvatores. We have even discussed at length how trashy literature is becoming but never your human life in Bulgaria." Elijah pressed. She clearly spoke of her time in Bulgaria while asleep but never spoke to anyone awake. It made Elijah curious. Another piece to the puzzle.

"Why dwell upon things that don't concern you, anyway I remember correctly it was you and Klaus who murdered my family" Katherine growled at Elijah who didn't even flinch from her venom filled tone.

"It was Niklaus who slaughtered your family. I had no part in it" Elijah snapped losing his normally calm composure. He had known his brothers plan but didn't take part. He didn't believe in slaughtering innocents.

"You didn't stop it either" she yelled. "The noble lord Elijah didn't stop your Ladies family from being torn to shreds" Katherine started yelling at Elijah who seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst. He didn't stop it she was right. He was fuelled by anger and let his brother do the dirty work. Katherine still clearly mourned her family, after all this time. Katerina was still in there. Beneath all those thick outer layers.

"Since when were you my lady?" Elijah asked. Katherine let out a shaky breathy trying to recover her thick skinned composure. Elijah had to change the subject, but he knew at the time, she was as good as his. He loved her and he was sure she loved him.

"Go Elijah. Go appease your brother. Play happy families" Katherine spat, getting up to make her bed. She wanted out the house. Even if she was going to be followed, by a compelled, minion.

.o0o.

Katherine wandered the streets of New Orleans, staying away from Bourbon Street. The last thing she need was to get her caught up in the Marcel feud. As she turned the corner of a street she bumped straight into a tall familiar body.

"Elijah, all I wanted was peace and quiet. Away from you"

"Well I want to talk to you. Away from prying ears" Elijah said.

.o0o.

"Hot, orange juice?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow as Elijah placed the white ceramic cup filled with a red liquid which let off steam. Giving off a citrus aroma. It smelled appetising.

"Orange, lemon and lime tea, seemed different" Elijah said putting his own cup of tea on the table as well as an English scone.

"I prefer coffee, you know that" Katherine said taking a sip.

"You are pregnant, coffee has caffeine which is ill advised during pregnancy" Elijah told her taking a good gulp from his own drink pushing the English scone to Katherine. Who eyed it with disgust.

"Not hungry"

"You have to eat; you have someone other than yourself to think of"

"Oh yes the tiny ball of cells no bigger than the tip of a needle. It is defiantly going to care whether I eat a stale piece of quick bread or wait two hours and have a real meal" Katherine mused. Elijah sighed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Katherine asked crossing her leg over her knee.

"Us, Katherine. Us before my brother got a girl pregnant. Us when we were in New York"

"The same 'us' you walked out on to play happy families with Klaus?" she asked tilting her head to the side picking at the scone.

"He is my brother you can't expect me to walk away from him" Elijah argued.

"No, I didn't expect that. I expect you put 'us' before him though. Your sister Rebekah chose to put her desires above Klaus' but you didn't"

"I chose family first, like it should be. Like it always should have been" Elijah growled.

"Well congratulations on that Elijah. You are going to play perfect family with your brother" Katherine snapped before rising from her seat. Elijah grabbed her wrist.

"Sit down" he said his voice firm.

"Why?"

"If I wanted to argue, I could have just asked you to stay at Klaus' mansion"

"Speak then oh mighty Elijah. Tell me your wise, wise words" Katherine melodramatically said.

She didn't see him coming, Elijah's lips crushed against her own. Silencing her in the sweetest way. Katherine's mind remembers the feel of his lips against hers. His callous hand cups her cheek. He pulls away. Before Katherine opens her eyes he is gone.

* * *

**Katherine was speaking Bulgarian and here is the translation. **

**No not my girl. Momma please. papa please. Let me holder. Momma. Momma please. papa I beg of you**

**may not seem like much but will play a major part. **

**bye you lovely lot.x**


	8. trapped evil

Before I get loads of master hate from how short this chapter is. I was thinking about Klaus, bless his none existent soul I love him. Especial Klaroline. **COMMENT IN A REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD BRING THE LOVELY CAROLINE IN! **

any way this came into my mind when I was writing the latest chapter so I wrote it and I didn't want to add anything else to it as I believe it is giving you something to think about.

any way tell me what you think!

Also the surge of reviews I got for the last chapter came in when I was in English revision for my end of school exams and I was like sorry, sorry, sorry. LOVE YOU GUYS

love ya you lovely lot

* * *

Katherine sat in a bad mood in the secluded coffee shop after Elijah left. Since when was he the one to play mind games she thought. Katherine sat and drank her tea, lost in thought. Biting her lip, willing herself to feel something that wasn't Elijah Mikaelson.  
By the time Katherine left the coffee shop the heavens had opened up and torrents of rain came pouring from the dark sky. Katherine let out a loud groan. This was also Elijah's fault. She had only gone for a walk, he had dragged her further into town than she intended on going. For a word, he left half way through.  
.oOo.  
"You're not still burning that old flame for her, because although we've recently bridged our relationship I have no inclination to forgive and forget. You would do well to follow my example, she is bad for you." Klaus said. Elijah licked his lips in frustration and closed his eyes. He knew he was getting tailed to the coffee shop.  
"There is no flame brother. I just believe may be she should finally get her own dose of mind games" Elijah smoothly said. Klaus let out a sadistic laugh. He was almost hurt his brother thought him to be as dim and stupid as a Salvatore brother. He wasn't daft. He knew what went on in New York. He certainly knew what went on in that coffee shop. Klaus turned around chuckling and poured himself a fresh glass of brandy. Klaus turned back to his brother a small smile occupying his lips.

While he intended to keep his word, and kill Katherine and harvest her blood if she pulled any stunt during this pregnancy or after against the child. He didn't care what she did afterwards. If she gave him a healthy child and it passed on her genes, then she had paid off her debt to him. It wasn't like he was actively hunting her for the last year anyway. He considered it more of a gift to Elijah. But he still had a good nine months of torment and debt to pay. After all if he isn't done, in making the nine months a living hell, he had a whole human life time with her. But then again she might learn, she didn't really need Klaus' blood to become a vampire. But Katherine didn't need to know that. There was still a large chunk inside of him that remained cruel and bitter. A part he wasn't quite ready to let go just let. The mental terror was about to begin.  
"Yes, mind games" Klaus' agreed smiling into his glass. Elijah had no idea.

* * *

so there it was about 440 words, I am so sorry it is short but I crawled its way into my mind and I had to add it. ANY way no hate for the shortness. But tell me what you think. EVIL TWISTED KLAUS. and what about Elijah what is going on give me your thoughts love you bye

- maddii


	9. лоши сънища

Okay hello again. So sorry for how short the last chapter was I hope this one makes up for it. I believe it is one of my bests but I will let you be the judge of that

Wanna thank for approving the flash back. Also I am not Bulgarian so all Bulgarian is google translate. So if you are Bulgarian and you read this sorry for the translation if it is wrong. the English translation for the Bulgarian is in **BOLD **any way I hope you enjoy this as I believe, since there was a lot of talk about Katerina between our dear Eli and Kat in American Gothic so here is my take on Katerina and how and BAh! you get the drift enjoy. Also I know Elena calls Katherine a peasant girl, I think her family in Bulgaria may have been high up. Don't know why I think this just do. Enjoy!

:) a smiley for all my reviewers

* * *

"Where is Elijah?" Snarled Katherine as she stormed into Klaus' house. Her hair was glued to her skin. Her clothes were matted onto her body. Violent shivers racked her body.  
"You look like a drowned cat, Katherine" Klaus' mocked throwing her a towel.  
"Cann! It Klaus" she snapped out. Klaus just smirked while pouring himself a drink.  
"As for my brother, he has told me he has gone up to New York to tie up some lose ends" Klaus said, hoping to have put a double meaning behind the term lose ends.  
Katherine's eyes darkened. _That coward_, she thought.  
"Why so curious of my brothers were about?" Klaus asked.  
"He left me on God knows what street in the pouring rain"  
"May be he was teaching you a life lesson. Survive without compulsion. You passed" Klaus congratulated her.  
Katherine sent him a withering glare before storming away to take a show.  
.oOo.  
"Hate being human" Katherine sneered to herself. Her movements get more sluggish as the day draws to a close. She is tired. She peeled off the heavy fabric that she once called decent clothes. Each making a squelching noise as they fell to the soft blue titled floor. Katherine looked down at her bare skin. Cold to the touch thanks to the icy rain that had drenched her through.

Katherine stepped into the large glass shower and eyed the tiny knobs and buttons. She pushed a button and turned a knob so it was on red and hoped for the best. Hot water pierced her skin. It was almost orgasmic as her body warmed up. Katherine looked down at herself again. She really looked at herself. Her fingers trailing her body. Hand print bruises from the Salvatore brother had all but faded into a milky yellow colour. Her hand travelled to her chest. The bruises on her ribs had gone from a dark purple to a brown-yellow colour. Katherine frowned; bruises take a week or two to heal. Maybe she needed more iron. It had been three weeks and some on her bruises her still predominate against her olive skin. Her hands travelled down her chest to her stomach. She laid her hand flat against her stomach.

**-Flash-back-**

"дамски вашите листове не са били оцветени. Защо вече не кървят?" **(Lady your sheets have not been stained. Why do you no longer bleed?) **Anka, Katerina's hand maid asked as she made Katerina's bed. Katerina lapped her room still in her cream coloured night gown. Her curled hair wild, her face pale.

"Anka, кажете ми майка ми са обезкървени" **(Anka, tell my... my mother I have bled)** Katerina murmured, tears sprouting to her eyes.

"Милейди сте с дете?" **(M'lady are you with child?)** Anka asked softly touching Katerina's arm. Katerina turn to her, her eyes swimming with tears. She nodded once. Anka nodded giving her a sad smile.

"Една жена в града, вещица знае отвари да се отърве от детето безболезнено. Тя я прави пари от публичния дом. Лейди Катерина искаш от мен да иска от нея**"( A lady in town, a witch knows potions to get rid of the child painlessly. She makes her money from the brothel. Lady Katerina do you wish me to ask of her.)** Anka softly supplied. Katerina's eyes darkened considerably, blazing with anger.

"Не! Това е моето дете. Моята скъпа, никога не обсъдим това отново Анка. Не**" (No! This is my child. My babe, don't ever discuss that again Anka. No)** Katerina snapped at her hand maid, who nodded.

"Вече обичам маце в теб" **(You already love the babe in you) **Anka said sadly.

"Как може да не съм, децата са много източник на любовта Използване Mother да се каже, че не може да обичаш човек се оженя за теб, но винаги ще обичам децата ви голи за него " **(How can I not, children are the very source of love.** **Mother use to say, you may not love the man you marry but you will always love the children you bare for him. ) **Katerina asked, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Both hands laid protectively over her child in her.

"Трябва да кажа на майка ти, аз съм длъжен да служа нея и господаря си баща**." (I have to tell your mother, I am duty bound to serve her and your lord father.)** Anka said. More colour drained from Katerina's face.

"Не, Анка, умолявам те. Не. Дай ми време, аз ще им кажа в момента. моля Анка Моля, моля." **(No, Anka, I beg of you. No. Give me time, I will tell them in time. Please Anka I beg, I beg.) **Katerina pleaded with the young maid. More tears silently fell. More hysterical than before she gripped Anka arm shaking it.

"Повече време да изчакате, още служи на ярост. Катерина ми Lady трябва да ги кажа." **(More time you wait, more serve the fury. Katerina my Lady you must tell them.) **

"Докарах позор за фамилията. Те ще прогони мен и детето ми. Тяхната ярост ще ми направиш нищо лошо" **(I have brought disgrace to the family name. They will banish me and my child. Their fury will do me no harm) **Katerina said her tears sobering up.

"О да ви заблуди. Те ще вземат детето далеч. Дайте в сиропиталище." **(Oh you fool. They will take the child away. Give to an orphanage.) **Anka said shedding tears for her Lady.

"Това е жестокост и нотариален акт за дявола, за да вземе детето от майка си семейството ми е по-милостив от дявола." **(It is a cruelty and a deed of the devil to take a child from their mother my family is more merciful than the devil.) **Katerina said confident but her arms tightened around her waist, protecting the child in her.

**-flash-back-ended-**

Katherine's eyes spilled tears for her little girl. Not being able to hold her once. She had buried those memories long ago. Humanity slowly reawakens them, more tears spilled. It may just be a ball of cells but she could feel it. She hated her family for tearing the child straight from her. Never once getting to feel the warmth a child can bring. But feeling the warmth of her love for it every day till she started to run from Klaus, then she buried the memory, pray Klaus wouldn't look for her girl.

Katherine sunk to the floor. Her bare back against the glass door, she pulled her knees up to her chest. She let the tears flow.

"Моето бебе, моето момиче" **(My babe, my girl)** Katherine muttered into her knees hoping the pain would go away. Why did she agree to this? Why did she knowingly agree to have a child only for Klaus to take it?

"For my own survival" Katherine growled to herself more tears flowing. "My own selfish need to live. A life I don't want to live. A human life" she sobbed.

* * *

So? what do you think? Be honest was it bad? Because I can handle it *hides behind plate* I hope I didn't disappoint and I want to bring Katerina out slowly, not just show the cut throat bitch. I also realized that I feel sorry for Katherine. She only wants to survive so she is a bit cut throat. She does and says what we all think!

**Also BIG QUESTION! Do I bring Rebekah in. whether it is a cameo with Matt or for good tell me. :) **


	10. blurt

I realized that bad days happen. Everyone gets them. So why wouldn't Katherine. I Also need Klaus to screw with her a bit so here is the chapter

AND WOW thanks for the reviews. I really mean it.

* * *

Katherine rolled over, her head hurt. It was like a constant thumping. Her pillow was damp making her skin itch.

"From now on I am drying my hair before I go to sleep" Katherine groaned sitting up in her bed. Her hair was still damp and knotted. She let out an angry, frustrated growl. She had been up for less than five minutes and her day had gone down the crapper. _This is why humanity sucks so much. _Katherine got out of bed and banged her hip on the night stand. She let out a frustrated painful yelp. A knock sounded on her door.

"What?" she sneered at whoever was unlucky enough to be on the other side.

"Klaus wished to talk with you" said a brunette.

"Well you can tell, your little Master if he wants to talk to me he can ask for me himself" Katherine threateningly barked. The women bowed her head and left. _How many people are in this god forsaken house? Does Klaus get so lonely he compels people to share his presents. _Katherine let out a breath. _That bastard. _

"Klaus you utter..." Katherine growled digging into her dresser draws her hands only finding dresses.

"I believe that we don't want to cause too much pressure on your abdomen, got to keep that bun safe" Klaus said from the door way, a smirk danced on his face. His eyes glimmered in humour.

"No. You did this to piss me off Klaus, give me _my_ clothes back" Katherine said her voice hard and bitter. "I am not in the mood for you games Klaus"

"Oh I heard. Get dressed. I want to discuss something with you" Klaus said his tone clipped as he turned to leave.

"No" Katherine said.

"Oh I wouldn't push me love. Because I to am not in the mood" Klaus said his tone threatening his face inches from hers, his eyes dark. Katherine involuntarily flinched away from him.

"Do hurry, I have more to attend to" Klaus said before leaving Katherine alone in her room. Katherine cursed herself for flinching; flinching was a win for Klaus. Any sign of fear gave Klaus an ego bust. Any sign of power was a bonus to Klaus. It was his drug. No wonder he was trying to take back his 'kingdom'. As if New Orleans didn't have enough problems, without Klaus ruling its underworld.

Katherine dug through her draws with distaste. Most the dresses fashioned floral patterns. She had managed to find a plain dark blue dress without ruffles that went to her knee. She had been relieved to see Klaus had at least left her jackets alone.

"Bastard" Katherine snarled when she looked at the bottom of her closet.

_I hear from good sources that heels cause painful pressure on the lower back of pregnant women._

_Always looking out for you._

_Klaus._

Katherine's face reddened, all her trademark heels gone replaced with flat shoes. At least he had left boots, boots that barely has a 10mm heel. She reluctantly pulled the brown knee high boots from the closet.

"Today is so not my day" Katherine complained. _Could have been worse he could have gone in my underwear draw and given me grandmother underwear. _Katherine mused as she walked down to Klaus' study.

As usual a pot of tea sat on the table for her as well as a scone. She scowled knowing that chances were Elijah told Klaus of her distaste to the awful dish so he now served them. Klaus was sat in a chair sketching on his pad.

"How innocent you look Katherine. Almost like certain other doppelganger" he chuckled.

"Don't even mention her Klaus." She sneered, her eyes blazing and the mention of the bitch that put her in this predicament.

"Oh touched a nerve" Klaus smirked standing and signalling for Katherine to sit down.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"How I want your pregnancy to go" Klaus said, Katherine let out a sigh. Klaus could be so patronising when he wants to be.

"Klaus I know how to carry a child safely" she sighed, unconsciously laying a hand on her stomach as if to emphasise the point she was making.

"As true as that maybe. A lot has changed in 500 years."

"True, I was told if I ate rabbit, my child would have big ears" Katherine mused, almost finding the humour in her mother's words.

"Yes, I believe my mother was told if she eats berries while pregnant with Kol her child would be bitter"

"She must have ate, all the berries in the new world when pregnant with you" Katherine retorted. Klaus let out a small laugh.

"Actually my mother ate boar heart, as it said the child would be compassionate" Klaus supplied. He saw the mirth in Katherine's eyes at the ironic piece of situation.

"How ironic" Katherine drawled sipping on her tea.

"Yes well anyway story time over. I have had Sophie, our little witch; she is not your biggest fan"

"I wonder why" Katherine said, her voice bored.

"Any way, Sophie had made you appointment at the local doctors. Please try to keep a low profile. I do not wish for Marcel to get wind of this" Klaus explained.

"Of course Klaus, I rather not get dragged into this power war"

"Good, also I wish to speak to you about the after birth plan" Klaus said drawing each word out so Katherine's attention was caught. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want from the child?" Klaus asked, this surprised Katherine she expect to be told what was happening by Klaus.

"I want to keep it" Katherine said plainly. Klaus looked rather taken back but not surprised.

"Never pinned you for the motherly type Katherine more the cut throat bitch" Klaus said.

"It is still my kin. I will not lose another child to a man who thinks he has power over me"

"Ah yes your father. He was a man who thought he had power"

"Shut up Klaus" Katherine yelled. "You have no right to speak of my father" her eyes blazing she had rose from her chair. Klaus chuckled.

"Sit down Katherine, you are no threat to me, you like a kitten without its claws" Klaus mocked.

"You have no right to speak of my family. No right Klaus" Katherine continued, overwhelmed with the emotion of pain and anger.

"You know it was Elijah who stopped me from hunting down the infant. We had discovered was alive and given to a woman" Klaus continued. Katherine's eyes began to fill with moisture. Elijah saved her little girl from being slaughtered. Klaus watched as Katherine's eyes filled up.

"It was probably for the best" Klaus muttered, a smirk still on his face. "Elijah ever so moral, lecturing me on not harming a girl of two"

"Shut up Klaus" Katherine growled, she wanted to shove that ice pick through his neck then eye. Klaus let out a laugh and Katherine stormed from the room.

* * *

Klaus...

SO what did you think? The Katerina is slowly but surely crawling back broken and beaten. Also Elijah makes his appearance in the next chapter. Let the awkward tension begin. But I wanna hear your thoughts on what you think is going on in Elijah's head.


	11. one less loose end

**Like I promised, Elijah is back. That's for your comments and reviews I love them a lot you guys so thank you. You are all epic and deserve a smiley from me :)**

**FYI- I am English so some words are spelt the English way i.e colour but the document I uses changes the odd word to color so. Not my fault.**

**For all you Kalijah fans this chapter will please you a lot.**

**Next chapter more baby joys.**

* * *

The harsh wet weather had finally given in and let the warm sun come out to play. Katherine may have been annoyed that once again she had to wear a floral dress with a dark denim jacket and flat light brown boots. But she was leaving the house.  
It was market day in New Orleans the sun shining brightly and warmly, Katherine was itching to get out and away from Hayley's pushiness and Klaus' annoying and nasty jabs. The stalls ranged from fresh fruit and vegetables. To cheap knock off bags. Katherine felt herself drawn to the homemade jewellery stall. Small, dainty earrings. Simple moulded metal rings. Smoothed down wooden rings. Thick, coloured, braided leather used to bracelets and necklaces.  
"A dress of this fashion is a change on you. I like it" a voice muttered into her ear. Katherine froze, her body ridged as the man's lips were close to grazing her ear. His breath sweet against her hair. _Don't let him into your head again._  
"I see you are back from tying up loose ends in New York" Katherine said her fingers ghosting over the beautiful bracelet before turning away and walking from the stall and Elijah. Elijah easily caught up with her human speed.  
"Yes, I was not aware it was going to take a full week. Apparently some affairs took longer to get in order" Elijah said, both avoiding the elephant in the room; their kiss.  
"Well I hope you had fun while I was stuck here with your crazed brother" Katherine clipped.  
"What has Niklaus done?" Elijah asked he voice almost a sigh.  
"He has taken all my clothes and shoes and replaced them with this" Katherine said and pulled on her dress to emphasise her point. A smile grazed Elijah's lips  
"It is not funny" Katherine snapped.  
"Of course not" Elijah's tone dripping with humour.  
They continued the walking in silence.

"So what affairs did you have to deal with in the big city?" Katherine asked, curious.

"You human self, is not very good when being tactful" Elijah drawled sending Katherine a sideways look.

"That or you just know me too well" Katherine shot back. A smile danced on Elijah's face.

"That could also be the case" he said a smile fully formed on his lips now. The smile was catching as Katherine started to smile. _Get a grip; he is just playing with you. He left you, remember. _ Katherine told herself.

"What is the matter?" Elijah asked seeing her smile drop.

"You have no right to play me" she snarled. Elijah expected this at some point.

"I am not playing you"

"So it wasn't you who left me to go with Klaus, It wasn't you who kissed me in the coffee shop and vanished to sort out 'affairs' in New York" Katherine all but barked at him.

"If I remember correctly you lied and played everyone you met for the last 500 years Katherine" Elijah snapped angry.

"Yes, maybe so. But my feelings for you were never a card trick or a lie." She growled, her eyes blazing and voice raw. Elijah was floored, not expecting such a reaction from Katherine and Katherine gasped, shocked by the confession that slipped her lips. She had nothing to gain by this confession, Elijah knew this. Elijah grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby alley and pushed her against a wall.

Katherine felt a gush of wind and her back softly met a cold wall in an alley. Elijah stood in front of her. His body touching hers. His heart beat speed up as he heard how hers thumped almost frantically but not out of fear. His hand cupped her face. His callous well worn hands brushed over Katherine's soft flawless cheek. Katherine closed her eyes at his touch. She let out a breath, the peppermint smell caressed Elijah face. He ducked his head and captured Katherine's lips. Katherine grabbed the lapels on the front of his suit jacket pulling him in closer. Elijah pushed her further into the wall his other hand falling to her waist. Gentle as if sacred to break her. Katherine had let go of Elijah's lapel and gripped his face. Passionate hunger filled the pair of them. Elijah pulled away, but Katherine kept a tight grip on his face and lapel. _He is not getting away again. _She thought to her self

"I am not going to run" Elijah whispered to her as if he had just read her mind.

"No, I am not going to let you" Katherine stated, catching her breath. Elijah let out a soft laugh and kissed her forehead.

"I left because if I stayed Klaus would have actively hunted you" he whispered. Katherine leaned up and kissed him again, soft and swift before deepening the kiss.

"He has caught me Elijah" Katherine mumbled against his lips. Elijah pulled her closer his lips capturing hers again.

Katherine let out a gasp when his lips travelled to her neck in hunger, trailing wet soft kissed to her jaw.

"People can see us, Elijah. Klaus' minions can see us" Katherine panted. Elijah let go of her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips again before pulling away completely. Trying to regain his composure. It had been a while since he had lost control like that.

"We better get back" Elijah said, clearing his throat but the huskiness was still present and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Yes. I am just itching for a shower" she said her voice silky and seductive. Elijah smiled there was a certain double meaning behind them words.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK!**

**sorry I will calm down now.**


	12. blood letting

Okay don't kill me here it is.

* * *

The devil in the detail has always been something Katherine believed in. If you looked at the finer details in life, you would find the dirty, lurking underbelly of a demon. If you look into most animal attack deaths 85% of them aren't an evil rogue animal, but an eviler demon, a vampire. If you look into why she had spent the last year 500 years running every detail every speckle has the same reflection. Klaus; the original devil.

That is why when Katherine woke up in her bed next to a sleeping Elijah she froze. Not because Elijah was lying in her bed, no. She froze because despite the fact she had been asleep her lower back ached. Elijah was on the other side of the bed asleep on his side, the white cover, concealing his waist line.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she quietly slipped out from the bed. She was wearing a blue tank top and cream panties. She lowly slipped into the bathroom but the ache in her stomach seemed to get stronger.

She hoped taking a visit to the toilet my ease the pain. _May be it is constipation. _Katherine thought, but panic gripped her like a vice, refusing the let go. But as she sat on the toilet and pulled down her panties she saw it. Small red splotches, specks of red. Specks of blood. In the lacy detail of her underwear lay the reason for her pain.

She couldn't stop the sobs that left her. She pulled up her underwear but fell to the floor in sobs. They racked her body as she felt warmth trickle between her legs, sending ice down her spine.

"No" she sobbed repeatedly to herself. Her arms wrapping around herself. Another baby, her baby. She had lost it. She didn't get to hold her first one and now she miscarried the second. The pain was overwhelming for her.

It wasn't long before Katherine's sobs were loud enough to be heard from the bedroom, loud enough to wake Elijah.

"Katherine?" he asked pushing door open slightly. The smell of blood hit his nose immediately. Not the sweet, delicious smell that brought out the hunger in him. The bitter, rustic smell that sent shocks down his throat.

"I lost it" she cried. Elijah watched her, her face pale and body shaking, in utter total fear of what had happened to her. Tears tracked down her face her hands clutching at her thighs.

"Come, let me get you cleaned up" Elijah comforted.

"No" she whispered.

"Katherine..." but before he could continue the comforting words, he heard the rhythmic heart of a hybrid.

"What is going on here?" asked his brother as he stood in the door way.

* * *

well...


	13. Burnt Candles

WOW! ok I am back to small chapters sorry, but I have started working and I have my last year of school to concentrate on, so my chapters may be shorter and less frequent please don't kill me. *hinds behind keyboard*

Also all medical information found on this chapter was learnt from an NHS website, so..., but the reactions I learned in my psychology, I wouldn't go into detail but we learned that people who suffer from traumatic and tragic experiences go through series of reactions that is why, Kat seems a little bi-polar.

Thanks for the reviews I am grateful they have helped a lot. I did not expect this story to be such a hit I have only ever reached 40 reviews before this is a 60+ chapter so thank you ! :) smileys all around.

* * *

Katherine didn't even look at Klaus to busy starring at her thighs. Deep, shaking sobs left her. Hiccups echoed around the small bathroom. Not caring for Klaus' presents. Her body in pain. Her state of mind was in a shady place. To busy mourning and taking in what had happened to registrar the fear she should be feeling.  
Elijah on the other hand felt the fear for her. He had found her on the bathroom floor more broken then he had seen a person in a very long time. Klaus' presents put him on edge. He didn't want to fight his brother. But he wasn't going to leave Katerina in her most fragile moment. He had risen from the floor almost blocking Klaus' eye sight of Katherine with his body.  
"Niklaus" he breathed.  
"I should have known. Not only do you still burn a flame for her. You burn the flame at both ends of the candle" Klaus growled. The smell of blood drew him to the room. The smell of bitter blood. He had founded a bleeding and broken Katherine and a semi-naked Elijah, clad in only boxer shorts.  
"But that is not the priority here. Why is she bleeding?" Klaus asked.  
"You know why Niklaus." Elijah snared. "Do not make things more painful for her" Elijah growled.  
"Are you so dim Elijah? She is crying over the loss of her freedom not her child" Klaus spat back. His voice full of venom. Katherine let out an angry scream.  
"No! I am crying because, my baby, MY baby has just died. MY body just rejected MY baby. You can shove the freedom up your arse Klaus" Katherine practically screamed at him. Tears of anger, rage and sadness, despair spilled over her cheeks.  
"Go on. Go ahead kill me. Get it over with" she snapped angling her head so her neck was exposed.

Elijah roughly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her behind him with an inhuman speed sending her on to her back. She let out a ragged sob. Her body on the tiled floor grabbing bottles from the lower sink cabinet and throwing at the wall with sobs and screams.

Elijah's chest hurt at the sight and noise of her pain, knowing she was hurting herself more.

"Elijah what is the meaning of this?" Klaus snarled his face set in angry stone. Cold but reflected the hatred and rage her felt.

"Nature is not a force you can fight, with Niklaus. She lost the child because nature decided to expel it from the Earth. Not because she chose to abort it" Elijah warned his voice threatening and hostile. Katherine's rage had stopped, she was now just quietly crying, and the ragged breathes waved through the room.

"You real believe that" Klaus asked his voice hard.

"Can you not see Niklaus?" Elijah argued pointing his arm in Katherine's direct. "You think she willing chose to do this to herself?"

"My older brother, the moral one. Always trying to sort out the good in the bad. When will you learn Elijah?" Klaus asked his voice bitter and mocking.

"I found it in you. Did I not. We were at odd for over 100 years, and yet we mend the bond. I found something in you worth mending the bond for"

"There is nothing worth anything in her. Even the child within her that could have been her redemption was rejected because she is black inside. A wrench and that is all she will ever be Elijah." Klaus snarled sending the words to Katherine rather that Elijah. Another loud sob echoed the room.

"Clean her up, compel her. Then we will discuss this" Klaus harshly whispered.


	14. long lost regrets

Thanks again for the reviews, sorry for the delay in chapter, but sorry I was a bit busy. This plot line was head and head with another but I fond this one nicer and greater.

Also I will not be bring Caroline in, I was thinking about having Klaus as a nice-ish person. But no longer and I think Caroline grounds him and humanizes him, so no Caroline for you.

But I can tell you for certain there will be Matt and Rebekah for utter sureness. LOL go vote on my pole on my page please :)

* * *

Elijah watched his brother leave, his face emotionless and stony. The door that lead you from Katherine's bedroom slammed as Elijah listened and waited for the rapid thump of his angry half-hybrid-brother. The sound got quieter as Elijah knew he had gone out to feed and take his anger out on some poor innocent tourist.

He slowly walked to Katherine, trying not to frighten her. She truly looked broken. But she seemed to have calmed down.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Elijah softly whispered to her. She didn't meet his eye but nodded. She looked as if she had given up. She was resigned and empty. An empty y shell.

He took the thick royal red bathroom from the door and draped it over Katherine's shoulders; its soft, expensive cotton did not comfort her. He then headed over to the pearl white bath tub and removed the beaten bottles of shampoo and bath oils, Katherine had threw in her fit of rage.

The gentle gush of warm water swam into the bath tub filling the deafening silence in the room. Katherine sat against the end of the bath. Elijah slowly, each movement deliberate so she wouldn't see him as a threat, sat down beside her. The pearly outside of the bath refreshingly cool against his bare back.

They both sat there is silence, the filling of the bath was the only noise.

"I only have one regret in my whole life" Katherine whispered her voice hoarse and cracked

"Only one?" Elijah drawled softly not meaning to be cruel, just finding it hard for a vampire of her age to only have one regret.

"I feel guilt and pain for everyone I have killed and turned, I have ever since I have been turned human but...I would do it again, I wanted to live. Survival has to be taken it isn't given. But I only regret one thing" she said her voice thick and watery. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Elijah's knuckles rubbed soothingly down her arm.

"What is this one regret?" he asks his voice kind and curious.

"Holding my girl. I should have tried harder to hold her, screamed more. As long as I've lived, I have carried that regret, I will carry it to my sooner-then-I-hoped grave" her voice made her sound lost. Made her sound like Katerina.  
Elijah hooked an arm around her shoulder slowly drawing her to him.  
"I am so sorry Kater-Katherine" he whispered catching himself.  
"No that is my name. My birth name, I shouldn't hide from it anymore. I was Katherine, I was strong. I am no longer. You are right to call me Katerina" Katherine said her voice may have been watery but it never wavered.  
Elijah didn't respond, he stood up and turned the tap off.  
"You are not weak, you just no longer have the tools, Katerina" Elijah supplied softly. He let out a breath as Katherine unchanged, Katherine kept her eyes closed not wishing to see the bloodied rag. Elijah took it from the floor and left the room with it while she lowered herself into the bath.

Klaus' familiar heart beat could not be heard at all in the house. Elijah knew what he had to do.  
When he returned to the dreaded bathroom Katherine was sat in the warm water that had eased her pain physically but not mentally.  
"What do you think Klaus will do to me?"She asked.  
"If I know my brother and unfortunately I do, he may allow you to try again, but..."  
"Just say it 'Lijah, he is going to kill me" Katherine snapped. Elijah didn't respond.  
"Do you...do you think he will make it a quick death?" She asked, not meeting Elijah's eyes, she had no chance at running now.  
"He wouldn't make it a quick death, we both know that. But you are not going to die by Klaus' hands or commands"  
Katherine let out a miserable snort.  
"You are going to get out the bath get dressed, we are going to run Katherine. I am going to pick you over my brother" he said kissing her forehead, before getting up to get ready for their departure.

* * *

dun dun der! Well I believe that was dramatic, I also think there is only about 10 or 11 more chapter lefts ah well love you and hope you enjoy them X


	15. tears and fears are things fo nightmares

Once again sorry for the wait but I am starting college applications in England and wow it is time consuming. Any way here is the next chapy enjoy!

Also I am English and I have only ever been to France and Spain so any where I get wrong travel wise don't kill me for it, just politely tell me, no flames.

thanks for all the reviews also sorry for the shortness. I hope you like the new cover picture as well

* * *

Katherine's head hurt when she woke up. They were still in Elijah's car speeding away from New Orleans. Katherine's head was spinning and a painful drum thumped in her head. She had fallen asleep after they had reached Shreveport. She didn't know where they were now. All she knew was her head was thumping and her tummy still ached.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Katherine whispered mostly to herself.

"You didn't have much sleep last night, because of our activities; you woke up early and had a very traumatic and emotional day" Elijah said his eyes never leaving the road as his left hand reached beneath his seat and pulled out a bag.

"I think your headache was due to you crying in your sleep" Elijah muttered his voice thick and soft as if he was upset by this news. "But there is some Ibuprofen that should help"

"Thanks" she whispered watching Elijah. His body was unconsciously tilted towards her if ready to pounce and shield her at any moment. His eyes flicked at met hers every few seconds. He was shifty.

"You are afraid" Katherine observed out loud. Elijah flicked his gaze to her it was soft and stayed with her that extra second longer before turning back to the road.

"Yes. I will admit I am afraid" Elijah said, his hand reaching out to grasp hers.

"You think Klaus will find and catch us" Katherine stated.

"Find and Catch are such delicate words, I would have chosen hunted and slaughter. But no that is not my fear Katerina" He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Then what is?"

"You" Was all Elijah said, Katherine rolled her eyes, she was sure Elijah didn't elaborate on subjects like this to annoy her.

"Me? I won't betray you and run off again if that is what is troubling you" Katherine spat out not meaning to get so riled up. A small smirk graced Elijah's lips.

"I know you won't Katerina" he said running his hand down her arm. "I am worried about, your mortality, your human urges. You may choose after all this time that a human life is what you wish, as much as it would pain me I would not hold you back" Elijah said not looking at her.

"I wouldn't choose a human life Elijah, I wouldn't know how or where to start. I would lose you" Katherine stated. Elijah pulled her head softly towards him and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Go to sleep Kat, it is another three hour ride to the harbour I plan to department from, sleep will do you some good"

.o0o.

They had gotten a boat to Venezuela, then a private plane to Spain.

"Elijah I am curious on why you have asked me to meet you here" Rebekah drawled as she pulled up at the airport. Her car was a sleek cherry red car. Matt sat in the passenger seat looking very nervous. Katherine looked dead on her feet.

* * *

well well well. What did you think?


	16. crazy

short I know but it is vital

enjoy

100 review wow thanks guys never expected that

* * *

"Have you finally lost it?"Rebekah screeched looking at her older brother in disbelief. "You can't run from Klaus he will hunt you down. Elijah he will kill you...and Katherine" Rebekah yelled. Elijah rested his hands on Rebekah's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"You have always wanted a family Bekah, Klaus has stopped us from that."

"So you're saying we should be a family on the run. No thank you! Elijah. God you're insane" she yelled shrugging out of his grip. "I see you have rekindled you relationship with the doppelganger"

"I see the boy took you up on your offer" Elijah countered. Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. But I thought Klaus would have killed her the second he got his hands on Katherine as a human" Rebekah pointed out.

"No he wanted the bloodline to carry on. He wanted her pregnant"

"He didn't" Rebekah gasped in horror

"No, he made her use a sperm donor. She lost the child three weeks in, we ran"

Rebekah let out an annoyed moan and slumped into the nearest chair.

"What are you going to do Elijah?"She asked in a whisper.

"I don't. I honestly have no plan, I just ran" he said, tension leaving his body.

"Okay tell me this. What do you plan to do with Katherine? She is going to grow old and die Elijah"

"What about you and the Donovan boy?" Elijah countered avoiding the answer.

"If he truly loves me and we are meant to be together he will want to change. But if he doesn't he will just join the long list of name" Rebekah replies. "But you didn't answer my question"

"I don't know. But the thought has crossed my mind. I could compel her into believing in a fake past. No vampires, keep Klaus off her back and let her live, her human life." Elijah said his voice thick.

"It sounds like a plan to me. If you love her so much like you claim to, this is the nicest thing she could ask for. If she can't be a vampire with you and she has her memories she will just end up throwing herself off the highest building in Cádiz" Rebekah said softly squeezing her older brother's hand.


	17. I am all ears, you just don't know it

wow...okay this one is really short but at least it is a chapter...

sorry it is more of a filler but is also need... anyway

thanks for all of the wonderful reviews they are lovely thank you all so much

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AS I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

enjoy

* * *

Katherine's eyes widened frantically, not believing what she was hearing. Elijah wouldn't...but she had heard him clear as day talking to Rebekah.  
Katherine's eyes grew damp, moisture glistened on her cheeks. She felt so betrayed, so angry but the feeling of sadness and brutal betrayal over ridded the feeling of anger  
"I have to leave for two days. Get it all in order" she heard Elijah say, his voice wavering slightly. Two days. Katherine rushed down the hall tears blinded her vision. She went straight to her room.  
A few minutes later Elijah strode through the door looking normal, until he saw Katherine.  
"What is the matter? "He asked sitting on the bed next to her running a hand down her arm soothingly, Katherine resisted the urge to shove it off and scream at him. She looked up blinking through her tears. She couldn't let him know she had been listening in.  
"I-I guess it's just...everything. Losing the baby, running from Klaus..."she trailed of her lie. Feeling bad she brought her unborn-never-to-be-born child. Elijah seemed to understand and believe her lie. He gave her a kiss on the head.  
"I am sorry to leave you now Katerina but I am going to leave for a few days...give Klaus a fake lead. Rebekah will keep you safe" Elijah lied, Katherine nodded. She would run when Elijah left.  
"Okay I will miss you" she rasped out meaning it. She didn't want to run from Elijah again but she had to.

"I just have to leave for a moment, I will be back shortly. I will ask the Donovan boy to make you a meal" Elijah muttered before leaving.

* * *

you are all sat there with you pitch forks and angry faces yes it is small...but mighty? no? oh well, tell me what you think.


	18. Snowy white girl in my little world

_First I would like to SAY SORRY I haven't posted I have been extremely busy._

_Also I am rather upset and I have recently gotten a review that has upset me. According to this review I have been told I am a terrible writer (FYI I have published two short stories in a analogy after taking creative writing course) another is that apparently I am a review whore and am greedy that is why I post short chapters. I don't normal do this but here is a small slice into my personal life. I have recently gotten a writers block that is why my chapters have been small, I know what I want to write it just isn't coming out on to the document. This could be because I have recently took, 2 exams in English lit/lang, 2 in maths and just had to hand in 4 pieces of research reports for Business course work. I have to compile a entire portfolio in art as my old one was lost. I am also starting a new course- Textiles. So sorry if my chapters are small I have a lot going pn and on top of that I am trying to apply to college. Sorry just had to say as being called a review whore and greedy upset me_

_back to story hope you enjoy this chapter xxx_

* * *

_Blurs of green and brown rushed passed it a fiery speed. Air got trapped in her lungs and her small legs carried her as fast as they could. The pain and ache of every step rattled her body but she had to run. She had to. Harsh and sharp air pulled into her lungs and her breathing became more rapid and violet as her lungs struggled to keep up with her chase. She had to run_

_Her knees met the ground; the relief of not moving overwhelmed her body. Overwhelmed it so much she completely forgot to worry about why she fell. The pale milky skin of her knees had broke and blood dripped it out on the brambled braches she had fallen on. Her hands rested either side of her legs trying to steady herself. Stop her from collapsing forward into the green and brown floor._

_"Running away will never makes you free." a soft angelic voice drifted to her. Katherine saw a child barley at the age of ten. Chocolate rolls of curls circled the girls face. Deep muddy eyes bored into hers. The girl's snowy white dress didn't dirty as she knelt down next to Katherine. Katherine knew who she was, a figment of imagination. A girl she made up 500 years ago. A girl she described to an artist to draw. The girl she imagined her daughter would be._

_"And yet I continue to run" Katherine choked out. Heavy angry footsteps echoed behind her. He was close. The girl kissed Katherine's cheek before evaporating._

_Two hard, callous hands wrapped around Katherine's neck from behind..._

End of dream

Katherine shot up in her bed, Elijah shifted next to her.

"What is the matter?"He asked

"I don't think running will change anything" Katherine muttered to herself not paying attention to Elijah's cold hands on her face. Katherine snapped out of it.

"Bad dream" She muttered to him with a forced smile.

"Go back to sleep, I promise nothing will happen" Elijah whispered. Katherine wanted to believe him, she did but she couldn't knowing in 12 hours he was going to leave to complete a plan which would betray her.

"Um...I gonna go for a walk"

"Katherine..."

"Just around the hotel, I won't be a while" Katherine smiled. Elijah nodded.

.o0o.

Katherine walked around the many floors of the empty hotel. It was quiet and peaceful. They hadn't stayed with Rebekah not wanting to disturb her and Matt. Katherine didn't object feeling numb knowing she was losing her will and mind.

"Hello" a deep Spaniard accent reached her. Katherine whipped around to see a tall man. Dark hair flopped on his head. Her heart speeds up. Elijah compelled the hotel keepers so it was just them. Before Katherine could scream out for Elijah knowing her would hear she was thrown into a wall.

"Klaus has told me to kill you. Stop you from running. Also his brother finding your mangled body is also his punishment" the man growled into Katherine's face.

** No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow- Euripides**

* * *

DUN DUN DUH just thought I would leave you with that quotes xxxx


	19. death is my choice, silence is my lover

The hand around Katherine's neck gripped tighter breathing became near and next to impossible. Her head felt light and airy as if she was about to pass out.

"You will not make a sound unless it is to beg for death" the Spaniard growled compelling her. His hand slacked and Katherine panted her breathing harsh and broken like in her dream. Her vision was still a little blurry. She wanted to scream, yell or cry out. She wanted to make a noise a sound any sound to alert Elijah. She couldn't not even a moan could leave her lips.

"Klaus has told me he has acquired the taste of your blood before and it was as he described as summer sweet, but know he says it is rotten as the apple at the bottom of the tree" the spat at her. He was forcing her into the wall, the wooden panel behind her dug into her back painfully; the man's hands grip her shoulder and hair. "We will just have to test Mr Klaus' hypotheses out wont we" he growled almost in desire. One hand gripped her upper left arm and the other pulled her hair painfully tight and exposed her neck.

Katherine felt the fangs pierce her skin, it wasn't like the times Elijah had when they were both vampires. Yes there was one-side lust but the pain and brutal sensation was making Katherine wish for death. She wouldn't. She couldn't give this man the satisfaction.

She could feel herself draining away getting weaker. Tears streamed down her face. Blood down her neck and shoulder. It was like being starved of blood and mummified but worse. She didn't feel herself burn away she felt herself flow away. But the attacker seemed to realise he wasn't going to get rise out of her this way.

He pulled away licking the blood from around his mouth. Her thick, red, gleaming blood.

"Klaus told me I may do as I wish to you as long as you are dead when he gets you" the man drawled.

"So a little introduction to me!" he growled his voice low the entire time so Elijah won't hear. But punctuated his point, with vampire strength, and a very serve blow to her torso.

"I. Am. Gabriel." Punctuating each word with an inhuman blow, what was left of Katherine's little blood supply started to leak out from her. Katherine started to wheeze blood came up when she silently coughed.

A blur of blonde hair pulled Gabriel from her. Rebekah. She had the man ready to rip his heart out. But before Rebekah plunged into his chest he ripped wall panel from the wall and threw it towards Katherine piercing it through her mid chest. The man's heart man a plop sound as it hit the floor.

"ELIJAH!" Rebekah all but screamed rushing to Katherine's side. Katherine was dying Rebekah knew that. She didn't like or really know her but Rebekah let out a sob. Katherine was her Brother and Elijah was Katherine. Rebekah pulled the white wood from Katherine's body no sound admitted from her but pain broke out on her face. Rebekah forced her wrist into Katherine's mouth.

"I don't know if this will work now. But..." she trailed off Katherine only managed a little mouthful, the rustic taste was foul in her mouth. But she could speak words she wasn't willing to admit.

"Kill me. Please snap my neck, have it over with" she muttered to Rebekah. Elijah was now there. He kneeled down in total devastation next to her. Katherine struggled but managed to kiss him.

"please"she begged

* * *

the end

JOKES a few more chapter left though :(


	20. the true imbalance of nature

Wow well it has been quiet a journey. I mean wow I got 136 reviews, I wasn't expecting that many. I have written and re-written so many chapters over and over again. I had so many ending options, so many ideas, but here is the final one and I hope you like it.

Thanks all those who had followed and reviewed and supported this story but now it is end and i hope you really like reading it as i did writing it.

* * *

"Please" she begged. Elijah's eyes filled with tears that he could not hold back. She was covered head to foot in blood. Pain and anguish shone in her eyes like the mischief and mirth once had. Rebekah's blood did nothing to her wounds. More blood gushed from them and onto the cream patterned floor of the hotel. Katherine's eyes began to lose their shine.

"Please Elijah, if you truly love me as I love you, you will end it for me now. Quickly" Katherine's tears ran down her cheeks as she gasped out and barely contained a scream of utter pain and yet Elijah could not bring himself to do it.

"I..." Elijah couldn't begin to tell her everything her wanted to say, more of her blood covered his hands.

"M'sorry" she whispered and Elijah felt the blood go cold, Elijah let out a heart breaking sob. Tears even fell from Rebekah's eyes not for Katherine personally but for her brother.

"Elijah" Rebekah whispered her voice broken.

"I...I'm gonna take up stairs, get her cleaned up" Elijah whispered hauling Katherine's body into his arms.

.o0o.

Elijah had placed Katherine's body on their bed as if she were just asleep. Rebekah was down stairs talking on the phone making sure Matt was safe.

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked her voice raw. "Okay, Matt stay in the house and do not leave bye" as Rebekah hung up she heard some moved meant near the entrance of the building. Rebekah quietly and stealthily moved towards the sound. Her arm spun out as she pinned the intruder to the wall near to where Katherine had died.

"Give me one reason witch why I shouldn't just snap your neck and be done with it" snarled Rebekah as she looked up at Sophie.

"I'm too late" Sophie gasped, Rebekah loosened her grip.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah spat her eyes crazed as they flashed to the red puddle on the carpet.

"I had come to warn you, but I was too late" she cracked. "Marcel has been taken down and Hayley lost the child. We have locked Klaus in a tomb beneath the city that can never be opened." Sophie said her voice was bold and proud.

"Follow me." Rebekah said closing her eyes, "Elijah will want to speak with you"

.o0o.

When Sophie saw Katherine's body she expected to feel some sort of closure. The woman who had caused her sister's death, who had planted the seed in Klaus' head, was dead. But she felt sorrow; the eldest Mikaelson was nothing but welcoming and polite to her. He was the reason she was still alive. He was the kinder side of Klaus he didn't deserve the pain. But before Sophie could open her mouth she dropped to the floor. Rebekah stood on edge and Elijah watched as Sophie's eyes turned a milky shade of white.

"The originals, the kind two" the voice drawled.

"Who are you? Why have you taken Sophie?"

"I am Qetsiyah, there must be a balance. Niklaus upset the balance by impregnating the wolf and killing the doppelganger"

"What do you..."

"Let me finish child"

"The reason I created the cure was so my love could pass over to me. But I soon realized that was not what he desired I changed my plan. The cure is a path, a gate to humanity. Those who wish to be human can be"

"I don't follow" Elijah said.

"The supernatural is not an imbalance like witches seem to claim, the imbalance comes when choice is taken, and I am restoring that balance"

"If being a vampire is not an imbalance then why does every witch we have ever met think so?" Rebekah asked.

"You and your siblings had the choice taken from you, granted it is only you who wishes for the choice to human again, your choice was still taken." Qetsiyah said and closed her eyes. Rebekah fell to the floor and Katherine's body flew through the air and joined her.

"What have you done?" Elijah snarled trapped behind an invisible barrier.

"I am restoring the balance; I am giving them the choice" Rebekah let out a wail and Katherine cried on in her Bulgarian tongue. The room filled with a gush of wind tearing covers from the bed and the wall paper pulled from the wall. Noise filled the room like the water does a cup. Then Silence.

Sophie/Qetsiyah dropped to the floor. Katherine and Rebekah sat up gasping for breath. Elijah heard the two different rhythms of heart beats.

"Katherine" he breathed out pulling her towards him.

"I am human" Rebekah whispered.

"What happened?"Katherine gasped out, looking down at her now healed body.

"She gave us a choice, I chose humanity" Rebekah gasped out with a choked laugh.

"Elijah I need to get out of here" Katherine growled veins growing under her eyes as she heard the thumping of Rebekah's heart beat.

"No, I'll leave, I need to see Matt!" Rebekah let out a watery laugh as she left the hotel a spring in her step.

"He is gone" Elijah said the second Katherine asked. "Klaus is gone and is never coming back. Ever" he said. Katherine kissed him on the lips.

"We need to leave this hotel" Katherine said. Elijah gasped her shoulder and kissed her deeply.

"Not just yet" he said is a husky seductive growl.

The End

So what did you think?

How was the story? Please tell me? a review or PM i don't mind so thanks, loved every single one of you

If you are a watcher of Big Bang watch this space as i am writing a Big Bang theory fanfiction if you are interested

Bye


End file.
